


More Than I Knew to Want

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches the MCU [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, deaged Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Honey bear?” Tony asked incredulously, his voice rising to new, uncharted heights. Rhodey was...Rhodey was a man, greying beard and softer belly and the most beautiful fucking thing Tony had ever seen.Or, the one where Tony is magically deaged, and his husbands comfort him.





	More Than I Knew to Want

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what to tell ya, man. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Tony woke with a start, his rate racing with the last remnants of a rather terrifying dream. He shot up, pressing a hand to his chest and rubbing over his racing heart. God, that was...not pleasant. Definitely not pleasant. Taking a deep breath, Tony scrubbed a hand down his face, scrubbing his palm over the stubble on his chin as he reached for his glass of water, only for his hand to find nothing but empty air and then more mattress. 

Blinking his eyes open, Tony scrambled back against the headboard when he recognized absolutely nothing in the room around him.

Huh. Alright. Deep breath, Tony. It was fine. He wasn't sore anywhere, nor was he groggy with a hangover. Hell, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd woken up in a bed that wasn't his own, but still...Tony was sure he'd gone to bed early last night, lulled to sleep by Rhodey's voice rumbling in his ear. Finals were getting closer and closer and neither of them had been doing well with the stress. Rhodey had gone to visit his mom, leaving Tony in the dorm alone.

It had been fine for the first few hours he was gone. Sure, they spent a lot of time together, but it wasn't like Tony  _ needed _ Rhodey around or anything. He had been fine, but after laying in bed for nearly an hour, Tony had accepted what he always knew and grabbed his phone, dragging it over to the bedside table so he could listen to Rhodey's voice as he fell asleep. But now...he certainly wasn't in his bedroom. He shook his head, smacking his left temple in a useless and somewhat silly attempt to knock some sense into himself.

Tony was beginning to freak out, just a bit. He certainly had never woken up in a strange bed with a perfect memory of the previous night, and this bed was...well, the bed itself was huge, but it was the  _ room _ that was more disturbing. He'd never seen anything like it, from the entire wall of  _ windows _ to the weird furniture made up of shiny, dark wood.

“What the hell,” he muttered, climbing out of the ridiculously large—and insanely comfortable, oh my  _ God _ —bed that he'd woken up in.

There was a dresser on the far side of the room, and Tony shuffled his way over slowly, running his hand over the wood. He wasn’t watching, his gaze unfocused as he felt the smooth material under his hand, but a flash of light caught his eyes. His mouth fell open as he blinked rapidly, staring at the fucking  _ wedding ring  _ on his finger. 

Oh. Oh fuck, what the hell was going on?

“Good morning sir.” Tony jumped out of his skin at the familiar British tilt, his head whipping around the room in search of someone who he knew was  _ gone.  _ His heart rate kicked up, a familiar ache settling heavily inside his chest as he blinked away the burning in his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he’d imagined Jarvis’ voice. But then it spoke again. “Sir, your heart has begun to race. Are you alright?”

“W-who are you?” Tony asked, his voice shaking. It broke, and he rubbed over his heart again in a useless attempt at easing some of the pain. The voice seemed to be coming from  _ everywhere _ at once, and Tony continued to scan the room in hopes of finding just where the voice was coming from. 

“I am JARVIS. Just a Rather Very Intelligent System.” The voice was so familiar,  _ so close _ , that Tony has to close his eyes and grip the dresser tightly. He took a deep breath and told himself that it was okay. He was okay. Even if he had no idea what the hell was going on, it was still in some way,  _ Jarvis _ . 

“I don’t. I don’t understand what’s going on. You...you can’t be real? I haven’t. I haven’t even  _ begun _ working on you!” Tony protested, his mind whirling. Nothing made sense.

Nothing—nothing was making sense. 

“I’m afraid there’s been a bit of a...situation. It is April seventeenth of year two-thousand-and-twelve. You are forty-two years old.” The voice was pleasant, and Tony let the familiarity of it soothe something in him that felt wild. 

“J,” the nickname slipped out before he could think better of it, and Tony’s next breath shuddered out of him weakly as his eyes began to burn.

“I understand that you must be very confused,” JARVIS’ voice told him gently. Tony’s ring— _ his goddamn wedding ring what the hell _ —began to swirl and shift until it had expanded into a half glove of smooth metal, wrapping around his palm and fitting between his fingers until the ring was  _ holding his hand. _ “I am very sorry that you are distressed, though I am unsure of how much I would be able to explain. Even with the depths of my processors, magic eludes me.”

“J-JARVIS, are you...”

“Holding your hand?” The—the fucking  _ AI _ that was nothing more than a pipe dream of half laid plans asked. Tony nodded, raising his left hand to his chest and cradling it there, covering the metal with his other hand to keep it safe. “I am, Tony. This was something you insisted I be able to do when designing the rings, so the three of us could stroll together hand in hand.”

“The three of us?” Tony muttered, only for his voice to die out when he heard the slamming of a door from outside of what must be his bedroom.

“Tones? JARVIS said you were up!” A man skidded into the room, his breath heavy as though he’d raced to get to Tony. 

Tony stumbled back, his hand absently rubbing over the centre of his chest in a nervous tick his body hadn’t yet developed but still somehow  _ knew _ , and he eyes traced over the  _ man _ standing before him until familiarity struck, and he lost his breath.

"Honey bear?" Tony asked incredulously, his voice rising to new, uncharted heights. Rhodey was...Rhodey was a  _ man, _ greying beard and softer belly and the most beautiful fucking thing Tony had ever  _ seen. _

Honestly, that wasn’t the most surprising thing. Because there wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as the other man strode forward, taking this Tony—who must look so foreign to him—into his arms and swinging him about. There was no hesitation, not like there was now—or  _ before _ ? Tony still had no idea what the  _ fuck _ was going on, other than he sure as hell wasn’t forty-fucking-two—as Rhodey leaned in and kissed him, so, so gently and with such easy familiarity that they must do this a handful of times a  _ day, _ and not only a handful of times in total. 

“Tones,” Rhodey’s voice was deeper than what Tony was used to, but it shaped his name the same way. The man touched his face with so much open reverence that Tony’s eyes began to sting. No. This...this was too much. 

“God, baby, I don’t—” Rhodey’s voice broke, and before Tony could think any better he was pressing in for another kiss, longer, letting Rhodey lick into his mouth and trying to do his best to not freak the fuck out. He pulled back when he needed air, and it was easy to tuck himself under Rhodey’s chin and hide his face in his chest as his heart beat so fast he thought it was going to stop.

“R-Rhodey, honey bear,  _ what the fuck is going on, _ ” Tony’s voice was mumbled with the way his face was pressed into Rhodey’s chest. His right hand came up to hold the man’s shirt while the other held tighter to JARVIS.

“It’s...a long story,” Rhodey told him quietly, his big,  _ warm _ arms wrapping around his waist and keeping him close. 

“There is already coffee brewing, James,” JARVIS said sweetly.

“Thank you, darling,” Rhodey told him—them? Did an AI have preferred pronouns?—and Tony’s mind pretty much gave up and blue-screened.

“Wait. Back up. Hold on. Can someone  _ please _ explain  _ this _ before we go anywhere?” Tony asked, using the hand he was still holding onto to gesture to the room at large, because  _ really _ , this was not something that just happened.

“Think it’s pretty obvious, Tones,” Rhodey said, lifting his left hand and kissing the joined knuckles. The hand holding his flexed, squeezing briefly and Tony squeezed it back. “Well, I’m sure the magical age-reversal isn’t obvious, but we have a guy coming in to fix that little mix-up. As for  _ us _ , well.”

Rhodey raised his own ring and kissed it, the metal shifting but not unfolding into a hand like Tony was sure that it could. 

“Tony, are you alright?” JARVIS asked, and now that Tony knew what to listen for he could tell the voice was worried. God. 

“I just...you  _ married me? _ ” 

“Course I did, dummy. You’re the love of my damn life,” Rhodey told him simply—and maybe it was. Maybe the big, terrifying thing he felt for Rhodey wasn’t really that terrifying—it certainly wasn’t all that scary when he knew it would lead here. 

“A-and I married  _ J?”  _ Tony’s voice cracked with the question the pain of losing the man he’d looked up to and loved since he was a child still too fresh to deal with with all the emotions rushing through his head. 

“That was a later development. The three of us came together three years, thirty days and twenty-two minutes ago, after you stayed up for thirty-seven hours because you were so fearful of James’ response to your feelings for me,” JARVIS explained, and then his voice softened considerably as he said, “James shared your feelings, and I announced to have felt the same. Now, we are married in heart.”

Tony wiped at his face, feeling silly for crying. “Fuck. What. What the hell did I deserve to do the two of you married to  _ me?” _

“Well, there is the whole superhero thing,” Rhodey said teasingly, his fingers slipping under Tony’s shirt to press against his skin and making him shiver. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the distraction technique, but still demanded, “ _ Superhero?!” _

“Loves,” JARVIS cut in quietly, “I believe Tony could use some coffee before the Wizard gets in, and he should only be another twenty-two minutes.”

“Okay, darling,” Rhodey mumbled before he pulled Tony back into a sweet kiss. “C’mon, Tones. Let's get some coffee, and you can ask whatever questions you still wanna know when we wait, alright?”

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice. He tangled his right hand with Rhodey’s left, squeezing the hands of his  _ husbands _ as he took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate. He had no idea what was going on, not really, but he focused on the fact that he had two people who loved him, two people who loved him enough to  _ marry _ him, and that. That was more than Tony ever could have imagined having.

He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Saturday night I have been outrageously sick. I am finally starting to feel the littlest bit better, thankfully. 
> 
> Here is my poly fic for June!


End file.
